


Love

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Audrey falls asleep in the armchair while reading a book.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 2





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

It already darkened outside. The silence, like a cloth, spreads out, leaving nothing back but the gentle flicker and crackling of the fireplace, lit, sparkling ember glimmer up to the chimney top. 

The day was long and she felt her eyelids growing heavier with each second, with each word she tried to read and focus on.  
Nodding, nearly napping, the pages slipped through her finger. The green, worn off book cover, placed in her lap as finally sleep ensnared her.   
A peaceful slumber wrapping around her like a warm, soothing cover, keeping her safe, keeping her sound. 

The door slowly opened ajar with a silent creak, letting in the fresh air from outside the cozy warm living room, and he poked his head through it, curling his lips into a smile as he watched her sleeping ever so softly.  
Neville didn’t intend to wake her up, she had a couple of challenging days, some with, and some without him, when he was called to work, had to head out early in the morning, leaving his beloved one back.

His heart, squeezing at the sight, and he moved closer, slowly, silently, carefully to not wake her up.  
She needed the rest.  
He bent down, softly taking the book out of her finger, his hand brushed hers, her soft skin, and as he looked up, he saw her smile.   
She felt the touch, she felt the warmth, thought it might be a pleasant dream, something experienced in the drowsy state of her mind.  
He placed the book atop the little table, next to the fireplace, looking through the room, finding what he was looking for.   
Neville grabbed the blanket from the couch next to the armchair Audrey was slumbering in, slowly unfolding it, covering his lovely girlfriend with it, tucking her sweetly in. He caressed her arm, gently squeezing the fabric of her pullover. 

„I love you, Audrey.“ He whispered, kissing her forehead gently. As he pressed his lips on her skin, he closed his eyes. „I love you.“ He repeated once more under his breath.   
And once again she smiled.   
Feeling his presence lingering, even after he wasn’t in the living room anymore. But she could hear him.  
Preparing tea, being there for her, whenever she needed him, and she was thankful he was. He understood her silence, as much as he understood her spoken word.


End file.
